Birdhouse
[http://birdhouseplansguide.blogspot.com/ Birdhouse], Tony Hawk's skateboard company, with a famous pro team, trick tips, decks and more. Birdhouse Skateboards originally Birdhouse Projects is a skateboard company formed by ex-Powell Peralta pros Tony Hawk and Per Welinder in 1992. After the skateboard boom of the late 1980s had died former Powell Peralta Pro Freestyle skateboarder Per Welinder wanted to stay involved with skateboarding by starting a company. Welinder had originally asked Powell Peralta Pro Skateboarder Lance Mountain to be his equal partner in the venture. Mountain declined as he only wanted to start a skateboard company if he had 100% ownership. Mountain later founded The Firm Skateboards. Welinder later asked another Powell Peralta Pro Skateboarder Tony Hawk to by 50-50 partners in this new skateboard company. Hawk gladly accepted as he felt his time in skateboarding was nearly over due to the lack of interest in Vert Skating caused by the popularity of Street Skating. Welinder and Hawk decided to name their new skateboard company Birdhouse Projects. Birdhouse being a reference to Hawk's last name. Birdhouse is part of the Blitz Distribution family who also distributes Baker Skateboards, Flip Skateboards, Fury Trucks, Hook-Ups Skateboards and Sk8 Mafia Skateboards. Birdhouse makes decks and wheels, as well as clothing and accessories. Birdhouse also makes Videos (Films) showing the talent and skill of the teams skaters (See Video list below). Videos Feasters (1992) *First Birdhouse Projects / Birdhouse Skateboards Video *VHS *Approximately 20 minutes *This Video could only be purchased directly from Birdhouse Projects at a cost of $5.00. *Videos Featured Skaters **Steve Berra **Tony Hawk **Jeremy Klein **Willy Santos *Other Skaters that appeared in this video **Lance Conklin **Alfonso Fernandez **Mark "Gonz" Gonzales **Ocean Howell **Eric Koston **Bucky Lasek **Leigh Peterson **Bo Turner **Mike Yousepfour Untitled (1992) *Second Video *VHS *Approximately 20 Minutes *Videos Featured Skaters **Matt Beach **Mike Frazier **Tony Hawk **Ocean Howell **Jeremy Klein **Andrew Reynolds **Willy Santos Ravers (1993) *Third Video *VHS *Approximately 29 Minutes *Videos Featured Skaters **Matt Beach **Mike Frazier **Tony Hawk **Ocean Howell **Dom Kekitch **Heath Kirchart **Jeremy Klein **Andrew Reynolds **Dan Rogers **Willy Santos The End (1998) *Fourth Video - being also re-released as a Special Edition in 2001 on both DVD and VHS *VHS *Approximately 41 Minutes *Videos Featured Skaters *Pros **Steve Berra **Tony Hawk **Heath Kirchart **Jeremy Klein **Bucky Lasek **Rick McCrank **Andrew Reynolds **Willy Santos *Ams **Ali Cairns **Jeff Lenoce **Brian Sumner The End (soundtrack) Rick McCrank - Propellerheads - Bang on! Willy Santos - Warren G - Regulate (feat. Nate Dogg) Andrew Reynolds #1 - Spazz - La Revancha Andrew Reynolds #2 - Portishead - Undenied Andrew Reynolds #3 - Har-You Percussion Group - Undenied Brian Sumner, Jeff Lenoce, Ali Cairns - Misfits - Night of the Living Dead Steve Berra - Charlie Gaspodarek - Pins & N Van destruction - Rob Zombie - Superbeast Heath Kirchart & Jeremy Klein - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers - Don't Come Around Here No More Tony Hawk intro - Beastie Boys - The Move Tony Hawk - Propellerheads - On Her Majesty's Secret Service The Beginning (2007) *Fifth Video *DVD *Approximately 45 Minutes *Videos Featured Skaters *Pros **Matt Ball **Tony Hawk **Jeremy Klein **Steve Nesser **Willy Santos **Brian Sumner **Shaun White *Ams **Derek Burdette **Jon Dickson **Sean Eaton **Justin "Figgy" Figueroa **Shaun Gregorie **Riley Hawk **Nate LoCoste **David Loy **Randy Ploesser **Jean Postec **Juan Matiz The Beginning (soundtrack) vert into - Nine Inch Nails - The Beginning Of The End street intro - Hopewell - Birds of Appetite Justin Figueroa - Roky Erickson - Bloody Hammer Shaun Gregoire - The Rosebuds - Leaves Do Fall Brian Sumner - Tegan and Sarah - Living Room Randy Ploesser - Kelley Stoltz - Ever Thought Of Coming Back Willy Santos - The Upstarts - Got What It Takes Jean Postec & Tony Hawk - Cold War Kids - We Used To Vacation David Loy - The Starlite Desperation - Born To Be Dizzy Nathan Lacoste, Riley Hawk, Jon Dickson - Frank Stahl - Leaving Austin Derek Burdette - Shocking Blue - Eve And The Apple Jeremy Klein - Adult - Skinlike Sean Eaton - Roky Erickson - Cold Night For Alligators Matt Ball - The Black Lips - Hippie, Hippie, Hoorah Steve Nesser - Ebony Rhythm Band - Drugs Ain't Cool outro - Hopewell - Synthetic Symphony Team The following are the members of the professional and amateur teams:Birdhouse Skateboards web site Pros *Matt Ball *Tony Hawk *Steve Nesser *Willy Santos *Kevin Staab *Shaun White Amateurs *Jon Dickson *Derrek Burdette *Sean Gregoire *Randy Ploesser *Nate LaCoste *David Loy *Jean Postec *Riley Hawk *Aaron "Jaws" Homoki Brand appearances Birdhouse is prominently featured in the Tony Hawk's video game series, and is one of five skate teams which the player can join in Tony Hawk's Underground. References Category:Companies